Poultry is conventionally eviscerated and dressed and sold either as a whole or as parts. One of the parts is the thigh cut, which is usually marketed with the bone therein. Typically, thighs are sold with the skin in place and without dressing. In the view of the increasing demand for such new, innovative products as boneless breasts, tenders, wings, etc., for both the commercial food market and for home use, methods for easily obtaining different types of cuts have become increasingly more desirable. However, the prior art methods of producing dressed cuts of poultry have not been directed to the thigh cut of poultry.
The present invention comprises a method of dressing a thigh cut of poultry such that the thigh cut is generally in the form of a parallelogram in cross-section. This dressing provides the thigh cut with an aesthetic appearance which encourages consumers to consume the product. The dressed thigh cut of the present invention is expected to gain widespread consumer acceptance. The method of the present invention is relatively quick and easy to carry out and results in a dressed thigh cut which is both appetizing and convenient for the consumer to handle.